1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for the dilution of pulp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, it has been desired to store pulp in a state of as high pulp density as possible and to continuously take out the pulp while diluting the same so that it has a given low density. This desire is based on the fact that the dilution of pulp stored at high density is easier and more rapid than the dilution of pulp into slurry of given density by use of a large quantity of water, that the supervision of the diluting of the pulp to the desired density is esier in the former type of dilution than in the latter type of dilution, that the energy consumption is considerably smaller in the former than in the latter, and that it is possible to miniaturize the diluting apparatus for the former type of dilution. However, since the higher the pulp density, the more difficult the handling of the pulp as a fluid, the former dilution is disadvantageous in that it becomes difficult to continuously take out the pulp directly from a reservoir having high-density pulp stored therein. The storage of pulp at high density and the continuity in dilution of pulp require antipodal conditions. For this reason, there has heretofore been suggested a diluting apparatus which has a reservoir containing high-density pulp provided with a stirrer and is adapted to dilute the pulp by jetting diluting water from the stirrer and allowing the swollen high-density pulp to fall. However, this diluting apparatus has a disadvantage in that there occurs an adverse phenomenon that stirring cannot be effected because the high-density pulp is swollen into a mass and becomes heavy. In view of this disadvantage, it has been proposed to provide the diluting apparatus with a special device for taking out the slurry and to pour a large quantity of water toward the vicinity of a pulp outlet. However, this procedure has fatal disadvantages that since the fall of the pulp onto a dilution portion is unstable which makes the variation in density large, it is impossible to take out pulp of given density and the energy consumption for the dilution cannot be reduced.